


Broken Iris

by bangin_patchouli (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a challenge because I'm bored as hell lol... a combination short story thing with Broken by Lifehouse and the Iris cover by Sleeping With Sirens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Iris

~

      "Sam, please tell me what's wrong," You pleaded with him quietly. You moved to sit close to him on the creaky motel bed, which made a squeaking noise when you eased yourself onto it. He turned slightly away.

      "Nothing, it's- nothing. I'm fine." You detected the massive lie in his near broken tone.

      "Sam," You begged. He turned his head to look at you out of the corner of his eye. You tilted his chin toward yourself with your two first finger. "Sammy, please tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please." He looked at you finally, _really_ looked at you, and his eyes were rimmed with tears and full of defeat. You felt your heart wrench.

      "Y-you won't look at me the same. You'll, you'll just-"

      "Sam! Sam, stop just," You gently, yet forcefully, put both your hands on his shoulders, turning him toward you. Sam, somehow, had managed to make himself look like the smallest and most vulnerable man you'd ever seen, and it made you want to pull him into you until it was better. "Tell me, dammit."

      "I can't believe what I did..." He said quietly, looking down. You brushed your thumb against his jawline.

      "What you - Sam, what do you mean, ' what you did ' ?" You asked, not catching on. Sam looked back to you, hurt and regret written all over his face.

      "What I did when I didn't have a soul!" His small outburst scared you, and you flinched back. His eyes got wide and he stood up as quick as lightning, shooting across the room to the opposite wall. " I-I..."

      "Sam..." You whispered. You stood slowly, reaching out your hand for him. He shook his head rigorously, nervously. You nodded, beckoning him to you with your hand. Sam shook his head again. You huffed and stepped forward briskly. You reached him and put your hands on his muscled arms. Sam flinched away, looking down, and you saw something glistening on his cheek.

      "I just... I don't know!" He whimpered. You didn't blink.

      "Sam," You whispered. He didn't look up or make any sound. "Sam, why don't you ever ask us for help? Or anything. You just... You just soldier on like, like you have to. You don't, Sammy, you don't _have to_. That's what I'm here for..." Sam finally looked up at you, tears staining his cheeks, making them red. He didn't say anything, not really. He just threw himself into you, his face in the crook of your neck. Sam was shaking, and you could feel wet spots on your skin where your shirt didn't cover. You gripped tight around his back, pulling him into you. He realized that he _didn't_ have to do it alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap that was short im sorry


End file.
